


Saving the dragon king

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Breast Expansion, But Mostly Smut, Dragons, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inflation, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Magic, Smut, Stuffing, Unbirth, and lots of sex, water inflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: !!! THIS IS KINK TRASH LOOK AT THE TAGS YO!!!The water dragon king has survived, somehow, and asks Lina to help him in an... interesting way....





	1. Chapter 1

Lina sank down into the hot spring with a sigh of relief. It had been a long day of chasing around, battling a gang of bandits who had held a whole village under siege, preventing anyone from going out, or any food from getting in until the villagers gave in and paid them the protection fee. She and Gourry had stepped in to help, and in thanks the owner of the inn had offered them a free night's stay, use of their hot springs, and anything they wanted to eat that night. Lina grinned and patted her stomach. She had always been a big eater, but she and Gourry had really outdone themselves tonight. Her stomach bulged out almost past her breasts, and she felt full and warm and contented. Bathing in the hot spring was always nice on a full stomach, feeling the water lap against her swollen skin and the heat soothe the tightness. 

She sighed and slid underwater, blowing bubbles with her nose and scrubbing half- heartedly at her ginger hair as it was submerged. She didn't have the energy to do anything vigorous right now. Between the stress of the battle, her overfull stomach, and the heat of the hot water, all of her strength seemed to have leached out of her. She surfaced, grabbed her soap from the side of the pool, and started to lather up her hair. She was pretty sure there was some bandit- blood in there, and that was just gross. She leant back on the rocky edge, humming sleepily and listening to the spring as it bubbled up through the hot vents. She was glad there was nobody else here this early in the evening- she didn't have the energy for small talk or pleasantries right now. She wouldn't mind if Gourry were there, though. He could always tell when she didn't feel like talking, and would just sit with her in companionable silence. It would be nice to lean back on his chest, and he probably would even do her hair for her. Too bad the women's and men's baths were separate here. 

She finished massaging the bubbles into her roots and took a deep breath, before plunging her head back underwater to rinse off the lather. 

(Lina!) 

She poked her head back up, thinking she heard someone call her name. She strained her ears, but could only hear the spring, and the distant sounds of cooking coming from the inn. She shook her head. Must be water in her ears. 

Plunging back under, she returned to scrubbing, only to hear the voice again. 

(Lina Inverse!)

She frowned, her eyes shut underwater, and turned her head. It almost sounded as though the voice was coming from under the water. 

(LINA!) 

There came a noise from above the water, and she felt a presence that felt... familiar? She surfaced and pulled her wet hair from her eyes. She didn't see anyone around, but then- 

(Lina, I need your help!)

-she recognised the voice of the water dragon king! Turning, she saw on a rock a very tiny version of the dragon lying down, shaking. He was losing his grip on even this form, and parts of him would dissolve into water and reform every now and then. 

"My Lord!" She said, scrambling out of the pool to crouch by his side. "How are you even here? I thought you were dead!"

(Lina) he said, lifting his head. She cradled it with her hand- it was ice cold. (Somehow- when you reunited the fragment of my mind from the oasis with the Clair bible manuscript, the rest of my mind started to reform, but- I'm still so weak) he splashed back onto the rock, and trembled as he tried to reform his front legs as they dripped down the rock. 

"Okay, okay, sshh- I've got you" Lina said, as she scooped up the cat sized dragon, muttering a healing spell as she took him back to the spring and stepped in. He shivered as he warmed up, gathering some of the heated water to him. She cradled him against her chest and kept chanting healing spells, and gradually he stopped shivering. He still so weak, and she could sense his presence was greatly diminished. She started to feel a little self-conscious- he was sitting between her naked breasts, on top of her bulging stomach, and even though she knew he was a dragon, and the water dragon king at that, and didn't care what humans cared to wrap themselves in or how much they ate, she was still hyper- aware of how close his head was to her nipple, and every movement of his clawed feet on her stomach. 

"What did you need me to do?" She asked, stroking down his back and scratching lightly between his wings. 

He stretched and wriggled a little as she stroked him, and then stood and sighed. (Thank you for healing me, Lina, but I don't think you can help me as you are. Do you know of any dark magicians who are as powerful as you and female?) 

Her heart sank. "No. I don't." She searched through her mind, but still came up blank. "Amelia is the most powerful magician I know, but she uses white magic, and I can't even think of anyone who compares to her." Selfishly, she was a little annoyed at her help being rejected straight away. "Are you sure it's not anything I can help with?" 

(You are with child,) he stated, (and I need someone to shelter me and give me life energy so that I may regain a physical form)

Lina tried to process this, her mind having trouble keeping up with his vague statements. "I'm not pregnant." She said slowly. "Unless the herbs I've been taking haven't been working."

He looked pointedly at the hemisphere he was resting on, and spun around to look closer. (Are you not with child?) he dug a small paw in to the widest part of her stomach above her navel, and she groaned and pushed his paw away.

"Actually..." she said, blushing, unsure of how to explain herself to the spirit. "Actually, this is just food." She looked away, rubbing her sore belly. 

He blinked, and then snorted with laughter. (How very dragon- like of you, Lina.) She blushed harder at his laugher, and he patted her stomach soothingly. (Sorry, I did not mean to offend. In fact, this is marvellous!) he turned round and rubbed himself up against her like a cat, purring slightly. Lina gasped as the feel of his scales over her breasts and nipples sent sparks down through her to pool in her groin. (It would please me very much if you enjoyed this, Lina.) said the water dragon king, nuzzling her left nipple before lapping at it with his small tongue. 

Lina clutched the rocks behind her and panted for breath, rubbing her thighs together. "Okay." She said.

(You realise what this would entail, Lina.) he said, ceasing his licking and looking up at her.

She nodded, sitting up on a rocky ledge and spreading her legs under the water, and feeling another jolt of arousal as her belly sagged between them. 

Somehow, she could feel the water dragon king's pleasure as he felt the movement of her gut. 

(Do you enjoy being round, Lina Inverse?) he said, turning around and snaking across the crest of her belly towards the water. 

"Yes." She said, flushing again but no longer ashamed. 

(Would you like to be rounder?)

"Yes." She said, and leaned her head back as he reached the water and seemed to dissolve as he hit the surface. 

For a while, nothing happened, and then Lina felt a cool pressure at her entrance. She bit her lip and reached down to spread herself, but all at once what felt like a torrent of cool water flowed into her and she gasped and brought both hands to her stomach instead. She watched, panting, as it grew beneath her hands, pushing her legs further apart and rolling out across her lap. It touched the ground and started to expand upwards, pushing her breasts to the sides and lifting them too. She groaned as her navel popped out, bringing one hand to her mouth to muffle herself as she rubbed in larger and larger circles across her belly. The growing pressure inside her womb as the water dragon king coalesced into a more solid form caused her arousal to mount higher and higher, and as her belly stopped expanding with a little wobble she hunched forward and dove for her clit with one hand, the other rubbing her sore navel. 

(Please, allow me) said the water dragon king, and she felt a watery pressure on her nethers like a phantom tongue, and she all but screamed as she came, grasping her belly as though it were a float and she was drowning.

\---

When she regained her senses a little. She surveyed herself with a dreamy smile. Her own gluttony earlier had made her look slightly pregnant, but now she looked monstrously so, her belly jutting into the water in a proud, taught hemisphere, her swollen navel like the figurehead on a boat's prow. She rolled it between her fingers, enjoying the small aftershocks of sensitivity and relishing how far she had to stretch her arm to reach it. She reached underneath to where it pressed against her thighs and lifted it, feeling how heavy it was thanks to its watery inhabitant. 

(It should be more manageable once your stomach isn't quite so full) said the water dragon king, slightly apologetically, as he basked in the warm waves of her pleasure. 

"Oh, it's no trouble." Lina said, leaning against the side of the pool and arching her back to make her gut bulge out, before settling back with a sigh. "Anything for a friend in need." 

She let her eyes drift closed as she absent- mindedly played with a nipple between her fingers. The warmth and her stretched and throbbing belly were struggling against each other in favour of whether or not to have a round two. 

She was so glad she had been alone in the baths today. 

\-----


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Gourry think of Lina’s predicament?

Lina crept back through the hotel to the room she and Gourry shared, struggling to hold her bathrobe closed over her swollen belly. It bounced a bit as she walked now, having digested a little of her feast from earlier, and whilst this was a little uncomfortable and ungainly, she was glad it wasn't painfully taut anymore. Her navel was still too sensitive though, and every time the cotton robe brushed against it it made her toes curl and she sucked air through her teeth. 

Somehow, she managed to shuffle to her room without anyone seeing her, but she halted at the door, unsure of what to say. Gourry was lying on his side, dozing, one hand on his stomach. It was slightly bloated from his own binge earlier, but only slightly. She looked from his stomach to her own, and sighed. He had definitely eaten as much as her earlier, but it never seemed to show as much on his giant frame. She supposed being so muscular made it easier to carry, too. She had certainly never seen him waddle. 

She let the door close quietly, but even this small noise woke the swordsman, and he raised himself up on one elbow. "Lina? I was getting kinda worried..." he trailed off, eyes finding her gut as she cringed and tried to close the robe over it again. 

"I can um, I can explain this," she said, walking over to the bed as he sat up. 

"You know, when I said to have a bath, I didn't mean to d r i n k it." Said Gourry with a smirk. 

"Dolt." She said, smacking him on the arm and slowly sitting down next to him, one hand steadying her belly in front of her as she groaned. 

"So what actually happened?" He said, gingerly placing a palm on her tummy. 

She told him. 

"I thought he was supposed to be dead." He said, blinking. She could tell he couldn't quite get his head around it. He looked towards her stomach, cleared his throat and said "um, hello, I guess, water dragon king, sir?"

Lina laughed and rubbed her belly. "He's asleep now. I think he's probably going to sleep until he's recovered. 

"Which is... how long?"

Lina's face fell. "I'm not sure. I don't think he knows either." 

Gourry made a face, and then pulled her back so she was leaning against his chest. She snuggled back against his warm muscle with a sigh as he rubbed her arms gently. She rubbed her belly and sighed again. 

"Does it hurt?" 

"No."

"Does it," he swallowed and lowered his voice, "does it feel good?" 

She craned back to look at his face. He was starting to blush a little and was biting his lip. She grinned. "That's a relief. I was starting to worry you were grossed out." 

"I was worried you were in pain, Lina. You're massive." He said, bringing his hands to her stomach and covering her small hands with his larger ones. 

"Is it too much for you?" She said cheekily, giving her stomach a wobble and feeling it slosh heavily from side to side.

He groaned and pulled her closer to him so she could feel his hardening dick against her arse. "I'm not a stingy man, Lina." He said. She ground back against him, making him gasp and jerk forward before brushing her hair aside and saying into her ear. "more Lina always sounds like a good idea to me." 

She grinned and leaned back to give him a messy, upside- down kiss. Then she heaved her body forwards and around, before tackling him to the bed underneath her, forcing his breath out of his lungs with a wheeze. "Ugh, are you sure he's the w a t e r dragon king?" He said, batting at her bulging side. "It feels like he's made of rocks or something from down here." But he ground up against her despite his protests and she laughed and rested more of her weight on him, jostling his packed stomach with her much larger one. He groaned and ran his hands down her back, while she pulled back his robe to find a nipple. 

She bit down, a little harder than she knew he liked and he went limp, throwing his head back and crying out louder than usual. "Sensitive much?" She said, smirking as the blush ran down his neck to his chest, as she laved at his sore nipple with her tongue.  
"Lina." He said hoarsely. "I've been lying here for hours with a giant gut waiting for you to come in and f u c k me," he growled as she sucked at the tender bud and pinched the other between her fingers, "and then you come in looking like that and I just aaaAAAAGH!" He cried out again as she moved across his chest to bite the other nipple. He pulled her away from him. "Seriously, I'm not going to last." 

She grinned. "Who knew the Swordsman of Light was so weak." She raised herself up on (slightly) trembling thighs and towered over him, shedding her bathrobe as he looked up at her, gasping for breath. "This is the reason why I am the one with a god in my belly!" He groaned and looked at her disbelievingly. She presented him with her distended navel and he sat up to reach it with his mouth, holding onto her gut with both hands as he sucked gently. 

She sighed happily as sparks of pleasure shot through her from her sensitive belly button and grabbed her breasts. They had not been getting enough attention as they lay drooping either side of her massive tummy, and she ran her pointer fingers over her hard nipples as she squeezed an apology. 

Then Gourry took his mouth off of her navel and grinned up at her. "Are you feeling ticklish?" He asked with an evil smile as he brought his cheek to her sensitive navel and rasped his stubble against it. She shrieked and plopped back down on her backside to get out of reach, then moaned as every part of her seemed to wobble for a good thirty seconds after the sudden movement. 

Gourry smiled. "Who's too sensitive now?" He asked, running his calloused hands lightly over her stomach and watching her shiver. She scowled and made a grab for his penis, still barely hidden behind his bathrobe. He batted her hand away "oh no, I'm waaay too sensitive, remember?" He said with a smirk. 

" oh, shut up!" She said, as she surged towards him, trying for a kiss but being stopped short by their stomachs bumping together. She growled in frustration and shoved him back down to the bed before crawling on top of him and pulling his bathrobe away. Her pussy was crying out for him and as she looked at him, totally wrecked already but standing to attention, waiting for her with a lust-filled smile on his face she groaned. She crawled over until she was sitting over him and spread herself, ignoring her throbbing clit in favour of her dripping pussy. 

Gourry watched her. "Are you sure you don't want to wai-Aagh!" He cried out as she slid roughly down onto him. 

This really was the best way to shut him up, she thought fondly as she ground downwards, shifting him inside her. His cock was large, like the rest of him, and she could feel the muscles in his legs and hips tensing as he tried to thrust up against her weight. His rounded stomach bumped against the bottom curve of hers, and she enjoyed the soft feeling of flesh on flesh as she clenched around him. The pressure inside her was still deliciously tight with the sleeping body of the water dragon king, but the stretch of Gourry's cock in her vagina added another layer on top of her building pleasure. She squeezed her breast again with one hand, as she traced the apex of his stomach with her other, and dipped into his belly button. The weight from her stomach pressed downwards, and her clit brushed against his belly, making her sigh. 

"Lina." He panted, "Move." 

She broke from her hazy reverie and looked down at him, still squeezing her breast absentmindedly. He grabbed onto her hips and lifted- and whereas usually he could lift her with ease, now she could see the muscles stand out on his arms and chest as he strained to lift her. Struggling up on thighs trembling with her arousal, she tried to help him and together they managed to lift her up and down a couple of times, before the friction in her pussy got too much and Lina's legs failed her again. 

Gourry huffed. "Off." He said, rolling her off of him and standing up. Lina whined at the loss and the renewed jiggling of her belly. With newfound strength he pulled her to the edge of the bed, and then hiked her legs up around his waist and drove back into her again, setting a fast pace that made his balls slap against her arse and her gut shake like a bowl of jelly. He grabbed her waist, steadying her, and she grabbed onto his arms with a vicelike grip and s o b b e d as she came. 

He gave a couple more thrusts, and then pulled out, taking himself in hand and squeezing his stomach until he came onto her swollen belly.

Lina felt the bed dip as he flopped down next to her, and grimaced as she wiped away his spunk with one of their discarded robes. "I think we r e a l l y don't have to worry about me getting pregnant now, you know." She said, flexing her toes as the strength came back into her legs. 

"There's a dragon in there! It would have been rude!" 

"Oh, he won't mind." She said, stroking her belly fondly. "It's my body he's sharing, and it's mostly water anyway." 

Gourry grunted and stood up. "Come on." He said, bending down and picking her up gently. Lina could feel his arms shaking as he carried her the few paces to the top of the bed, then laid her down and puffed up a pillow for her. She pulled up the covers, grimacing as they rasped over her still- sensitive navel. Gourry slid in next to her. 

"Do you really think he slept through all of that?" He asked, disbelievingly. 

(No.) Came an amused reply. 

Lina and Gourry both froze. "Did you hear that?" She said, whilst he put a hand on her stomach warily. 

\----

"Well, it is my body! I'm not swearing off sex for however long it takes for the water dragon king to recover! It could be weeks! Or months!" Lina said to Gourry, who said something muffled back from where he had buried his face in the pillow. Even the tips of his ears were red. It was adorable. 

"Think about it. No sex for months. Just sitting there, watching me getting bigger and bigger and not doing anything about it." She said, smoothing her hand in his hair. "He's like a spirit thing, he doesn't really care what we do. He just needs to rest and gather life energy." 

He raised his head from the pillow "it just seems weird." He said with a grimace.

Lina sat back on her elbows, one hand on her swollen tummy. "You know, I think he likes it. Lots of nice life energy." She grinned at him. "And that means you basically just had a three-way with a dragon god." 

He groaned and flopped back onto the pillow. 

\--- 

Later, when they were both lying wrapped together, half asleep, Lina stirred. Gourry had his hand on her stomach and was rubbing gently. 

"Did you think I was pregnant when I came in looking like that? With my belly button popped out and stuff."

"Kind of, for a second." He thumbed over her swollen navel and she wriggled back so she was pressed against his front. "But then again, its you, so it's more likely you just ate more than you can handle again." 

She huffed. "I can handle anything! I'm Lina inverse! World saver and demon slayer!"

"Mmm." 

They lay in silence as he kept rubbing circles into the softer part at the base of her belly. 

"Did... did you want it to have been that I was pregnant." 

"Hmmm." He kept rubbing gently but did not elaborate. 

"I mean- I mean we're way too young- I have so much to do before I bother with kids and stuff- and besides- we keep getting into all this trouble- I don't know how anyone would manage-"

"We could get one of those baby carriers that are like a backpack." He said sleepily. "Keep my hands free for fighting and stuff." 

She laughed softly and he joined in. "Dolt." She said, and he hugged her closer, and then at some point they both fell asleep. 

\---


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip! And Lina is oh so done with all of this nonsense

"Are you hogging the blankets, or is it just your tummy?" Said Gourry sleepily. 

"It's my tummy." Said Lina, her voice muffled from where she was rolled up in all of the blanket like an ice cream cake. Laughing, he unrolled her. 

"C'mon. It's time for breakfast." 

She sat up and stretched, clicking her back with a grunt. She'd mostly got used to life carrying the water dragon king around by now, but it did take a toll on her back. She suspected she was getting bigger, as even on an empty stomach, all of her shirts were still riding up over her gut now. She grabbed for Gourry's spare shirt and put it on, the surplus fabric falling around her petite frame like a dress. Paired with her leggings, she felt decent and unrestricted for the first time in weeks. 

"Hey- that's my clean one!" Gourry protested. 

"Sorry but it's needed." Lina fastened her belt around under her stomach and turned around. "That's much better, don't you think?" 

"True." He said, picking up his day old shirt and smell-testing it, before sighing and putting it on anyway. "We should really get you some new clothes."

Lina's face fell. "I was kind of hoping we wouldn't need to. Somehow I didn't think it would take this long for the water dragon king to recover." She rubbed a hand over her swollen stomach, but the water dragon king was either asleep, or he did not deign to reply. 

"Hey," said Gourry, nudging her as he walked to the door. "Now you've got some extra room you can eat an extra big breakfast." 

\---

It turns out that, true to how she looked, Lina really was eating for two whilst she healed the water dragon king. She usually burned through calories at a hectic pace anyway, thanks to being a magician and constantly having to fight for her life and all, but now her stomach was like a bottomless pit, and she quickly became sluggish if she ran out of energy. She hadn't put on any weight- if anything, she'd lost some, from the lack of exercise- and that only made her stomach look bigger in contrast to her skinny legs and small breasts. 

Lina had firmly put an end to any questing or sleeping rough once her back started to ache, and The keeper of the inn they were currently staying at doted upon her, enjoying the chance to smile knowingly at her, or impart choice morsels of motherly wisdom whilst petting Lina's stomach. At first, Lina had resented this, but by now she had become firm friends with the innkeeper and sought her advice for what to do when her back ached too much for her to sleep, or for other problems that arose. She felt a close bond with the woman, similarly to the bond she had with 'Auntie Aqua,' a mysterious lady they had encountered a few months ago who had actually turned out to be a trapped portion of the water dragon king's soul (what even was her life, honestly why did this sort of thing always happen to her?) She felt kind of bad for lying to this woman about the real cause of her problems, but just as bitter and sore as she probably would have done had she actually been pregnant. She hated being weighed down, and this was too literal for her to take. 

The innkeepers husband, too, kept Gourry entertained with tales of mountains of nappies, screaming babies, screaming women, screaming women and babies, and the fountains of blood that caused the screaming women and babies. He was really glad that he wasn't actually going to be a father just yet, and hoped for it to possibly come at some far off point in the future when he was rich enough to afford servants to wash nappies, and ten midwives, and baby- changers, and a nice soundproof tower away from all the screaming. All the vague thoughts about the cute (probably ginger) children he and Lina might have one day, were starting to fade into the distance. (Okay, he still wanted some tiny ginger children running after him with wooden swords and begging him to play with them. Just- babies! Why couldn't having children just start when they were five or so?) 

\---

They sat after breakfast in their room, Lina lying on the bed and massaging her stuffed belly whilst eating more pastries from a bowl at her side, whilst Gourry polished his armour moodily and stared out the window. It didn't need polishing- it felt like weeks since he'd got into a real fight- but he'd already polished his sword, Lina's daggers, her armour, both of their shoes, and mended all their clothes and he needed something to do with his hands or he'd just start pacing again. He'd run through drills for two hours already that morning, and even though he'd thoroughly tired himself out, he was still mentally restless. They just were never usually stuck like this, never in the same place for longer than a week or so before it was off to the next emergency, or adventure, or Lina would hear of some far- away treasure that would make her eyes glint and her mouth water and he would shake his head and smile but go along anyway because wherever Lina went trouble was sure to follow, and it would be crazy, and dangerous, and possibly embarrassing but there was never a dull moment. He looked out across the view of the town to the distant mountains and sighed. 

Lina broke his reverie by groaning and kicking her legs on the bed like a child having a tantrum. "I'm sick of this!" She whined. 

"If your stomach hurts, then stop eating." He said curtly. 

She glared at him through a mouthful of pastry. "If I stop I don't have enough energy even to do one damn lighting spell!" She waved her hand and a few sad sparks fizzed out of it onto the duvet. "I HATE being like this! So damn useless and sore and stuck on my back like a damn turtle! I want adventure!" She wailed, balling her fists and pounding the bed. 

There were tears in her eyes, and Gourry's anger melted away as he saw how close she was to breaking down and sobbing. "I'm sorry," he said, squeezing her hand. "This is way worse for you than for me." 

"You're damn right it is!" Huffed Lina, before kicking around again petulantly. "At least you could go off and have an adventure. I couldn't go anywhere." 

"It wouldn't be an adventure without you, Lina." He said, kissing her forehead. "And besides, I gotta protect you." 

"From what?" She smiled again. "Last I checked the only thing we were fighting is boredom." 

"I dunno, nothing specific, just sort of general protecting I guess" he said sheepishly. 

She smiled. "Jellyfish-brain." 

"But you love me anyway." 

" I do." 

Gourry's heart felt like it grew two sizes- even though he knew Lina loved him, confessions from the prickly magician were few and far between and it was always so nice to be told. 

They stayed like that for a little while, holding hands, and they might have stayed for longer, if Lina's stomach hadn't growled violently, making them both groan.

"Again?!" Lina reached for another pastry, only for her fingers to meet nothing but the sugary bowl. She held it out to Gourry. "Would you mind?" 

"Sure." He said, as he took the bowl and trudged down to the kitchen to find some more food.

He came back up with a bowl of apples- even though Lina was craving all kinds of sugary fatty foods, he felt like some of her lack of energy was from not eating right and was trying to get as much fruit and vegetables down her as pastry and fried food. 

He pushed the door open to see Lina arguing, seemingly with her own stomach. 

"What do you mean, nearly ready?! Can't you just take a little less than you thought? Oh, of course it doesn't work like that, sure. One last burst of energy- that's what all this eating's for!"

Gourry shut the door and chucked her an apple, which she caught and chomped on angrily. As he came further into the room, he got within the range of the water dragon king's telepathic voice. 

(All I was saying, Lina, is if you two were to partner now, it would release enough life energy to- )

If Gourry had ears and a tail, they would have pricked up and wagged, respectively, before both drooping as Lina cut off the dragon king. 

"No way. My back hurts too much. I'm too heavy." 

"Can I give you some of my life energy?" Said Gourry hopefully. 

(As a non- magician, that would be difficult, Gourry Gabriev. But thank you, all the same.) 

"I could try? I can make the sword of light come forth- wouldn't it be kind of the same?" 

(I think) said the dragon king wryly (that you would do better in this case with your other sword.) 

Gourry snorted, and Lina groaned and laid back on the bed. "My life." She said. "All this happening, and now the water dragon king has made a dick joke." 

"Are you sure you don't want my sword, Lina?" Laughed Gourry, then added, waggling his eyebrows as she glared at him, "They say I'm the best swordsman in the land." Before dissolving into giggles. Lina laughed along, before he crawled onto the bed and made to lie on top of her. She pushed him away with a hand to the middle of his chest, gently but firmly. His lips, which had been puckering up for a kiss, settled into a pout instead as he sat back, and glared down at her hand like it was personally responsible for all of this.

"Cmon, Gourry, it's not been that long." She said, one hand returning to her stomach and rubbing again. 

"It's been fifteen days!" He said dramatically.

"That's nothing! I know you went for longer than that before we got together and so did I!"

"Don't remind me." He said. He didn't think he'd ever wanked so much in his life as he had in the time travelling with Lina before they finally faced up to their feelings and got together. He grinned as he thought of another joke "I'm so wound up, I might discharge the sword of light at any moment!" 

She groaned. "okay okay, I'll try, if only to make you stop with the sword puns!" 

"Yes!" He surged forward, grabbing the sides of her face and kissing her roughly. She groaned and shut her eyes as he smoothed his hands lower, running lightly down her back, and then around to rest on her stomach. She felt the familiar burn of arousal start to mount, but then- 

"Owowow- Gourry- stop!" Pain shot up her back as he gently tried to tilt her forwards so she was sitting up straight. 

He jumped back as if he had been burned, then put her down guiltily. "Oh, Lina, I'm sorry-"

"Ugh, you shouldn't need to be!" Said Lina, rubbing her back grumpily. It was even worse now- she felt like she might throw up when the first wave of pain had hit her, and even now she was back in a 'comfortable' position, she still felt nauseous. She could feel the water dragon king shifting around inside her, something that had used to start her howling with need for the first few weeks of this, but now just made her feel sore. "Stop that." She smacked her stomach lightly. 

She could feel the water dragon king's frustration at having been so close to freedom- he was feeling trapped too, she realised- and sighed. "I'm sorry. It looks like it's not going to happen. Human bodies aren't really built for this sort of thing." She reached for the bowl of apples again "if I keep eating a lot, it shouldn't be too much longer-"

(No.) he growled, and she felt him shift about inside her again. (I'm so very nearly healed!) She patted her stomach again, feeling his frustration. (If I use any of my magic to ease your pain, I'll have to steal more from you both when I leave) 

"At this point that sounds lovely." Said Lina, shifting about and rubbing her thighs together. Despite the pain, she was getting worked up too, and the prospect of having her body all to herself again sounded too good to resist. "Ohhh." She groaned and arched her back as the cool feeling of his magic started to leach the pain out of it. "That's so good." She spread her legs to let Gourry shift in closer, only to have her stomach roll down over her lap and touch the bed between them. She groaned and lifted her belly- whilst this was good, she really wanted to feel him pressed up against her through their clothes. 

(Maybe I should shift some of my mass to somewhere a little more manageable) said the dragon king with a chuckle. 

"Like where?" Asked Lina, before a spike of sensation in her breasts told her where. She moaned and grabbed them as she felt them fill with water, stretching out the soft skin as she felt her belly shrink slightly. 

Gourry made a desperate noise and all but tore her shirt over her head as her breasts grew outwards, getting more spherical as they filled. They stopped as they approached the size of small melons and there was no more room inside her stretched skin. Lina groaned as the water- filled spheres jiggled a little, and brought her hands to them, finding them firm but still soft enough to bulge through her fingers when she squeezed. 

Gourry made a desperate noise and she looked to see him staring at her chest and palming himself through his leggings. She took pity on him and dragged his head to her chest, where he latched on to a breast with a groan like a dying man and grabbed the other roughly. She petted his hair and shuddered as he gently scraped his teeth over her swollen breast, before taking her nipple back into his mouth and sucking.

As he moved to the other breast she toyed with the idea of squeezing her breasts around him, or even pulling down his trousers and squeezing them around his hard cock. She moaned and was about to suggest it, when he suddenly abandoned her chest and moved downwards. She panted and tried to look at him over her still- swollen belly as he opened her leggings and pulled them down, when a sudden pang of hunger laced through her and she went for another apple instead, biting off a chunk and groaning in frustration as juice dribbled down her chin and she swallowed the scratchy mouthful without chewing it well enough. Summoning a last reserve of magic, she waved her hand and brought the cake she had seen on the sideboard downstairs to her, serving platter and all.

Just as he'd bared her dripping sex, Gourry stopped and gaped as Lina picked up a slice of cake. "Are you really still hungry?" 

She glared and shoved his head down with one hand as she brought the cake to her mouth with the other. It was rich, heavy chocolate cake, a kind which she could normally only manage a couple of slices of before it's solid weight in her gut made her admit defeat, but now she felt that since the water dragon king had been so kind as to make all this room in her stomach, she should really fill it back up with food and make it full and taught again. She felt him growl his approval, and redoubled her efforts with the cake just as she felt Gourry's tongue meet her clit. She moaned through a mouthful of cake and begged him to continue as he grabbed her thigh to stop her shaking. 

-

Lina finished the whole cake as he put the second finger inside her and started to stretch her out. She moaned and clutched her stomach, and he pulled his mouth away from where he had been sucking on her clit to ask "did you seriously just eat that whole thing?"

Lina nodded dazedly, running a hand over her swollen stomach. It had shrunk as the dragon king had moved some of his water to her breasts, but now it swelled out almost to its previous size and she ached with want just thinking about it. 

Gourry shook his head. She hadn't been too messy, but she'd got icing all over her chin and he reached with his free hand to wipe it away, bringing it to his mouth and enjoying the taste of chocolate mixing with the taste of her lingering on his tongue. He was about to say something, but then he gaped as he saw her summon the giant earthenware jug of milk from the pantry and start to gulp it down. 

She felt the dragon king's delight as her belly rolled out over her lap to match it's previous size, crushing Gourry's hand underneath her slightly as it filled out beyond that until it was a taught, milk-filled dome that reached past her knees. 

Gourry pulled his hand out from under her, and she laid back onto the pillows, grabbing one and putting it under her bum so her belly rolled up towards her jiggling breasts and her pussy was bared again. He took himself out of his pants, lined up and dove straight into her wet cunt. She mewled and twisted her hips up to meet him as best she could, and he grabbed back onto her breasts and started to thrust. He felt a strange sensation, and a growing tightness, and squawked as he pulled out of her to see that the water dragon king had been working his magic on him, too, and his length had swollen to twice it's normal size. 

"Put it back!" Lina cried, as Gourry tried to rally his sex- addled brain into order. 

"No Lina- it's way too big- it'll hurt you!"

"In, in, innn!" She yelled, and tried to roll back to a sitting position and grab at it, only to be stopped by her swollen frame. She whined and tried to reach around her stomach to touch herself, but her fingers didn't quite reach and she whined. "Gourry, please" 

(It is only so that I may gather more of your life energy as you finish.) said the water dragon king, smugly as Gourry felt his pleasure too, now. 

"You have a lot to make up for after this, buddy." Muttered Gourry as he grasped his swollen cock (god he could barely wrap his hand around it now) and pushed it gently back into her. She sobbed and he gasped at the new tightness, and he gently rocked back and thrusted only a few times before he came, the water gushing out of him as he blacked out for a second.

"Gourry!" Lina cried as his eyes rolled back and he pitched forwards, but as he caught himself and came back around as the dragon inside her rolled violently from side to side and she climaxed with a wail. 

There seemed to be something bright in the room, shining through her eyes, and she opened them a crack to see that it was her- her whole body was glowing faintly, and getting brighter, especially her still-swollen breasts and stomach. 

(I am deeply grateful to you both.) came a reasonant voice, and then Lina felt cold all over and tensed up as water seeped out through her skin and the human form of the dragon king appeared, shimmering in the air above her. Lina gasped and brought her hand to her now -flat stomach, dipping her fingers into her belly button- back where it ought to be, but still sore like the rest of her. She lay there on the singed bedcovers, panting, and managed only a shaky nod towards the king. He smiled. (You have my deepest respect and thanks.) he said, as he shimmered and disappeared.

She looked over at Gourry, who was slumped back on the mattress, gingerly touching his soft cock. She nudged him with a foot "you okay?" 

"I think it's alright- it doesn't seem any different?" Then he leaned back with a sigh and looked up at her. "How do you run around doing magic all day, Lina? I'm exhausted!" He grimaced as the scorched bedding crunched under his back. 

As he yawned, Lina suddenly noticed the lightness she felt. She sprang up to stand over the bed, relishing the ease and newfound strength she felt. "I feel like running around doing some magic right now, actually!" She chirped, waving her hand and the familiar warmth of the lighting spell leapt into her palm, bright and strong like usual. She felt the surge of her magic reawaken inside her as she flexed her muscles and tossed the ball of light from hand to hand. 

Gourry covered his eyes with his hands. "I need to sleep for a week before I do a n y t h i n g."

The spell winked out as Lina considered. "Yeah, I could go for a nap too." She snuggled back down next to him, pulling his arm over her and grinning as he pulled her in for a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. She felt her eyes start to drift shut, but her stomach growled and they shot open. 

"Would you believe that after all that, I'm still hungry?" 

He groaned, and she laughed, and they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"It sure was lucky that Mrs innkeep understood about all that." Said Lina as she skipped lightly through the forest. Apparently, the normal- looking woman had used to dabble in magic herself, before she had married and opened the inn for some steady income. She had greeted Lina and Gourry's sheepish explanation with warm laughter and gentle scolding, and after getting enough money to replace the damaged bed and stolen food, had hugged them both and made them promise to return next time they were in the area.

"I'm pretty sure it was a giveaway when you started teleporting food, Lina." Said Gourry, walking along with his arms crossed behind his head, staring up at the canopy above. 

"True. I guess I was a little overexcited to get my powers back." Said Lina, and she jumped into a flying spell and floated above the ground for a few paces, before dropping back into skipping along. 

"You look like a little kid, skipping like that." 

Lina ignored Gourry's teasing, and skipped higher. "I just feel so goood! I never thought I'd be happy to be tiny again!" 

"I give it a week, tops before you're stuffing yourself again." 

"Eh, you're probably right." She laughed, rubbing her stomach. "I didn't think I could be that miserable being big like that. I was expecting a month-long sextravaganza." 

"Me too, but it can't be helped I guess."

"Yeah." Lina shuddered. "And now I know I don't want children for a l o n g time. Or maybe ever. Ugh." 

"Yeah, me neither." 

Lina rubbed her stomach and tensed her muscles. "I think I need to work on my abs, though. I feel really weak after just lying around for so long."

"Sure. We can train together." 

"Mmmm. You know what doesn't need training though? My chest muscles." She said, looking down at her chest. "I think my boobs have got bigger, don't you?" 

He looked at her thoughtfully, before coming over and giving them a firm squeeze. "Yes, I do think they're bigger than normal. I've been thinking that all morning." Lina squeaked as he massaged her through her clothes. They felt so gooood. 

"Gourry!" She bit her lip and looked around. Even though they were walking on a path, they hadn't met anyone all morning, and the forest was quiet around them. He slid his hands under her top for a better feel, and leant down for a kiss. She licked into his mouth hungrily, groaning as his hands kneaded her sensitive flesh. He leant into her, and she could feel him hardening against her stomach. Poor Gourry had had a difficult few weeks too, she thought, disengaging from his mouth and his hands. "I think you deserve a treat for being so patient with me."

He gulped as she unzipped his trousers and brought out his cock. She grabbed the base, and then gave the head a tentative lick, before sucking as much as she could into her mouth. She still wasn't very good at this, feeling awkward, and young, and not very sexy at all when she accidentally scraped him with her teeth, but she tongued at the slit in apology and gently tugged on his balls with her free hand, and he seemed to like it well enough, fisting his hands into her hair and groaning. 

As his breathing got more ragged, he pulled her roughly up and away from him. "Lina." He said, eyes glazed over. "Lina, I wanna.. I want you." She stretched up for another kiss, but he picked her bodily up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding into him and pressing her breasts against his chest armour. He groaned and backed her up against a tree by the edge of the path, before holding her there with one arm as he struggled to get her leggings undone with the other. 

She laughed. "You're gonna have to put me down, I'm afraid, if we're ever going to get anywhere." 

"Don't wanna." He said, mock- offended as he lowered her to the ground. He watched, stroking himself, as she shimmied out of her leggings and unbuckled her cape, not bothering to take off her boots or even her top. She jumped back into his arms and he groaned as she ground her wet pussy against him. 

"I've missed manhandling you like this." He said as he pushed her back up against the tree and she wrapped his waist with her strong thighs. 

"I missed it too." She said hungrily, as she guided his dick to her entrance. 

She moaned as he breached her, feeling the pleasant stretch as he started to thrust. She ran her nails lightly down his back, and he groaned and shifted his grip to her thighs, pushing her legs as wide as they would go as he pounded in to her. She let go of him and put her hands back under her top, squeezing her breasts again, and she came. 

He slowed his pace slightly, watching her thrash and moan and relishing the way she clenched all her muscles, squeezing him harder with her legs and her pussy. 

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, panting and determined, and rolled her hips harder against him. She dove under his shirt and armour to find his nipples, and pinched them, making him squeeze his eyes shut and his hips stutter. "Cmon, Gourry. You can do it." She muttered squeezing her core harder and scraping her nails down his chest. He moaned, and thrust harder, and then he came, shutting his eyes and burying his head into her shoulder with a whine. 

They stayed like that, panting for a while before a sudden sound had them scrambling back into their clothes. There came a rustling in the undergrowth, that got closer and closer, until a deer plodded serenely out onto the path and stared blandly at them. 

They stared back, eyes wide and hair dishevelled, until

"A Deer?!" Lina shrieked, causing the animal to bolt away down the path. Rage and instinct made her chase after it, ignoring the scraping of her leggings over the grazes the tree bark had left on her butt. "JUST FOR THAT, YOU DESERVE TO BE DINNER!"

"Hey- wait for me, Lina!" Gourry picked up their dropped clothes and hurried on after her, laughing as she screamed and gnashed her teeth, her fingers curled into claws. 

"I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE, DEEEER!"


	5. Chapter 5

Lina felt grumpy and frustrated as she turned over in bed, alone for the night. The keeper of the inn they were staying in that night had insisted they stay in separate rooms when he heard that they were not married, and seemed to have taken it upon himself to police this, having turfed Lina out of Gourry's room when he heard the muffled noise of them starting to get intimate earlier. 

"Ugh, it's none of his business, anyway! What's it to him!" She huffed as she turned over for the umpteenth time. She had gotten used to falling asleep snuggled up with Gourry, and without him curled around her, she felt a bit cold and vulnerable. She fell into a light doze, feeling a little lonely and put -upon. 

A weight landing on the bed startled her awake, and she bolted upright, clutching the sheets around her. "Who's there and what the hell do you think you're doing in my bedroom?" She whispered, glaring into the darkness at the end of her bed. 

"It's just me, Lina," came a familiar voice, "I've come to check up on you."

Lina flicked a lighting spell to life in her palm, and held it in front of her to see who exactly was sitting on her bed. "Water dragon king?" 

The figure in front of her seemed so strange, and she realised that her mental image of the water dragon king was still stuck somewhere between Auntie aqua, and the tiny dragon she had rescued at the hot spring. Now the form he took was of a tall, broad, dark-skinned man, dressed in blue silken robes that matched the vivid blue of his eyes. He seemed old, but not infirm, although there were lines on his face and more grey hairs underneath the crown he wore than black. "How are you faring, Lina Inverse?" 

"Alright, thanks. Still feeling a little weak, but nothing too bad." She scrunched the covers in her hand, looking down at her lap, not sure what to say. "How are you?" 

"Very well, all things considered." Lina felt his eyes boring into her. "I still have merely a fraction of my old power, but I have my life, and I have you to thank for that. I intend to reward you well." 

"Thank you, sir!" Lina's mind raced as she tried to think what would be the best thing to ask for. She didn't want to push her luck, but ... well, she did want to get the most she possibly could out of this...

The water dragon king cut into her thoughts. "Where is Gourry? It is unusual for you two not to be together." 

"Oh, he's just in the next room. The innkeeper wouldn't let us share." 

"Whyever not?" 

"Oh, he just has all these opinions about marriage and people not sharing rooms unless they're married. Personally I think it was a scheme so he could charge us more-"

"You are not married to Gourry Gabriev?" Said the water dragon king, narrowing his eyes. 

Lina blushed. "Well, um... no." She looked away to the side. 

"As your auntie, I'm disappointed in you, Lina!" He glared at her and she cringed. 

"What- why? You're the water dragon king, what's it to you?" 

"Dragons mate for life, Lina! We take marriage very seriously. Why haven't you married him, if you've already taken him for your own?"

"Um... it just sort of happened, I guess." Lina blushed. "And besides, some stuffy ceremony isn't really my style." 

The water dragon king huffed and stood up. "This won't do. Come with me, Lina Inverse." 

She numbly stood and followed him out to the corridor, where he sniffed the air and turned to the door to Gourry's room. He knocked sharply and entered before he got a reply, walking over to the bed as Gourry started awake and instinctively grabbed for his sword before he realised who it was. 

"What're you guys doing here?" He said, flopping back down into bed. 

"Um, I have something I need to talk to you about." Lina sat down and he propped himself up on his elbows and blinked sleepily. 

"Can't it wait? It's about four in the morning?"

"Well..." Lina blushed and tried to think of a good way to phrase this. "The water dragon king wants us to, I mean...." she cleared her throat and started again. "Will you marry me?" 

He blinked and she wondered if he was awake enough to process that, before his whole face lit up and he squeezed her into a hug. "Yes, Lina!" He said, kissing the top of her head. "I'd love to! Do you want to go home and get married in Zefelia, or we could go to Seyrun and do it there- or hell, I'll take you to church tomorrow and we can just have a small wedding-" 

"I shall marry you." Said the water dragon king. 

"That works too." Said Gourry with a grin. 

\---

Apparently, they had to be married at the highest point of the mountain in the valley of the dragons. They flew there, riding on the water dragon king's back, Gourry resting his head on Lina's shoulder with his arms wrapped around her waist. He was going to be her husband! Lina didn't know what to think. Sure, he had never been her b o y f r i e n d per se, but then, she had never really been able to call him her lover either- they usually just said partner, but that sometimes sounded a little vague and clinical. 

And marriage, as well! She had never been a girl who gushed over weddings or true love or longed to find 'the one,' but the one seemed to have found her anyway, one day when she was travelling to Atlas city by herself. After everything they'd been through together, she couldn't imagine anything that could separate them, so it really was only her hatred of commitment that had stopped them getting married. She should have asked ages ago, she thought, looking back at Gourry's dreamy expression. Although it still made her toes curl a bit to think that she would now be his w i f e, like she was some possession of his, she also knew that there was no way in hell that they'd ever have anything like a 'normal' married life together. They'd never give up adventuring, and even if they did settle down somehow, hell, there was always the next emergency! The world couldn't save itself. 

And anyway- even if people thought that her marriage made her his possession or something, by that logic he also belonged to her, and that thought made her heart swell with happiness. She snuggled back against Gourry's chest and breathed in his familiar smell as he leant down to kiss the top of her head. 

They started to descend through the top layer of clouds as the sun began to tint the sky a lighter shade, making its presence known but not rising quite yet. The cold mist soaked through Lina and Gourry's night clothes so that they shivered and cuddled closer, but when they landed on the stony peak of the mountain, he turned his head and breathed over them and all the moisture suddenly evaporated. 

The mountain peak was fairly flat, and bare, aside from a huge stone platform that had an intricate pattern of knot work carved into it, the details of the pattern obscured the moss, lichen, and small purple flowers that seemed to be hardy enough to grow at this altitude. He settled down so that he was curled around the platform, and Lina and Gourry slid off of his back and onto it, Lina wincing as her bare feet met the damp moss. 

"So what do we do now?" Asked Gourry, looking towards the water dragon king as he shook out his wings and furled them at his sides. 

(You will stand inside the circle facing the sunrise.) 

They did so, craning back to look at him and holding hands. 

"Now what?" 

(You must take off your clothes.)

Lina blushed as she looked down at herself. True, it didn't seem right to be married in her stripey pyjamas, but still...

"Do we have to?" She said, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, before letting out a squawk of embarrassment as Gourry pulled his shirt over his head without a care and started to untie his trousers. "What are you doing?" She yelled. 

"Well, it makes sense. This is a dragon ceremony after all, Lina." He said, stepping out of his trousers and folding them up with his shirt, seemingly unconcerned about both the cold and the fact that they were on a mountain peak and visible for miles around on all sides. "Dragons don't wear clothes." He said, as he walked to the edge of the platform and set his pyjamas down out of the way. 

"They do when they take human form- like Filea and Milgacea!"

"I think they were being polite, Lina. Now it's our turn to be polite."

Lina tried not to stare at his arse as he bent down, fidgeting with the buttons on her shirt. 

"Do you need any help?" He said with a smirk as he came back to the centre of the carved knotwork. 

Lina squawked again and shed her pyjamas in record time, wadding them up into a ball and throwing them off the edge of the platform before crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the dragon king. "What now?"

(Face the sun again and we shall be ready to begin.) 

They did, Gourry grabbing Lina's hand and squeezing it, and Lina tried to look anywhere but at his dick, focusing on the grassy valley far below them. 

(Do you both pledge upon the honour of these holy stones to care for and keep each other for as long as you live?) he rumbled out in a long growl, and although their telepathic connection enabled them to understand the words, the noise of him was enough to set the stones shaking beneath their feet. 

"Yes." They said. The shaking was making Lina's heart beat fast, and she suddenly felt the enormity of what they were going to do. Her cheeks hurt from smiling and her knees were shaking. 

(And with every sunrise, you shall begin again with a fresh heart to seek to understand and love each other?) 

"We will." They said. Lina bit back a sob and looked up at Gourry to see that he was smiling at her with tears flowing down his cheeks. 

As the sun made its appearance above the clouds, the platform was suddenly lit with a bright light that set the dewdrops on the moss glittering, and made Gourry's hair shine like cloth-of-gold. Lina gasped and held his hands tighter as she watched the valley below them light up, to show hundreds of roosting dragons begin to stir in the rocky peaks. 

(And so your love shall burn as bright as this sun, and endure as long as these stones. May you bring honour to the dragon race.) said the water dragon king, standing up and spreading his wings as he roared. 

(LET THE WORLD WITNESS THE BEGINNING OF A NEW LOVE!) the water dragon king bellowed, before adding, at a lower volume, (now you must show them.) 

Lina stretched up and Gourry leaned down for a tender kiss, before they broke away for air and she hugged him tightly. 

"And now we're married." She said with a smile as she rested her head on his shoulder.

(No you aren't.)

"What the-?"

"What do you mean?"

(You have to do it properly.) said the water dragon king.

"We took the vows though- I really will protect him and love him!" Said Lina, breaking out of Gourry's embrace to yell at the water dragon king, who only let out a great sigh and shook his head. 

(Yes, but - your love- you must demonstrate it before the witnesses.)

"Isn't that what we just did?" Asked Gourry, and Lina got a sinking feeling. 

"This had better not be going the way I think it is..."

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking..." said Gourry from behind her, trailing off thoughtfully. 

Lina shifted a little further away from him and gulped. 

(Take your husband, Lina.) said the water dragon king, nudging her back towards him with his snout. 

Lina squeaked when her back met Gourry's front and she felt his dick against her arse. As he wrapped his strong arms around her he whispered into her ear. "You didn't seem to mind doing it in the woods the other day."

"That was private!" She hissed. "Now there's dragons watching."

"Pretend they're not there." He said in a low, erotic voice, smoothing his hands over her stomach, stopping short of anywhere too interesting but making her pussy clench in want. 

She shivered a little and leaned back into him. "Mmm... maybe if you make me forget." She said softly, looking back at him. He still had that ridiculously gentle and happy expression on his face, but his hardening dick told another story, as did the glint in his eye as he gently pushed aside her arms to cup her breasts, making her sigh. 

(Lina. You must claim him as your own,) said the water dragon king. 

Lina started as she realised again that the old dragon was watching, but then relaxed. After all, she had done far worse with the dragon's participation, let alone just with him watching.

(Lie down and let her mount you, Gourry.) 

Lina blushed furiously but Gourry let go of her. He laid down with a shrug and a smile that said 'well, if that's how it's done...' he propped himself up on one elbow and held out a hand to her, pulling her down to him. She sat on top of him, her thighs straddling his stomach, and ran her nails lightly down his chest. He leaned his head back with a sigh and shut his eyes, and she lent down to nibble at his neck gently. He relaxed further as she moved upwards to his ear and started to tangle her fingers in his hair, pulling gently and scratching lightly at his scalp, enjoying the soft noises he made and the feel of his muscles working under her as he moved his hips in little circles. He traced random patterns on her back with his fingertips. 

The sun on the dark gray slate was very strong, and already the stone beneath them was starting to heat so that Lina barely noticed the cold on her naked body anymore. What she did notice, however, was Gourry's breath evening out and his hips slowly stilling, before his arms flopped down and he let out a soft snore. "Did you just-" she said disbelievingly, before reaching around behind her to give his penis a hard tug that had him jerking awake with a groan. 

"I wasn't asleep." He lied as she started to chant the incantation for the dragon slave. He panicked as he saw the light start to gather in her hand, and leant up to shove his mouth onto hers to silence her. He reached down in between them and twisted his wrist awkwardly to get his hand to her clit, which he started to stroke and Lina saw a couple of stars as she broke the spell to gasp. 

" you owe me dinner for this." She said, grinding back against his dick.

"Yes. Sorry." He gasped. 

"Lots of dinner. And a spa day." She growled, pulling his head down to her breasts.

"Yes I do." He said before grazing her nipple with his teeth and rolling the other one between his fingers. 

"Mmmm... and you have to carry my stuff for me for a month."

"Mmhmm."

"And - and I want an expensive new dress and a night out at the fanciest casino in atlas city." 

"Alright." He said, switching to the other breast. Lina hissed as her wet nipple was exposed to the cold air, and ground her arse back against him harder. 

"And how about you give me the sword of light as well?" She said, grinning down at him as she knelt up and started to spread herself. 

"Not a chance." He said with a sunny grin. 

"You're lucky you're cute." She said, as he brought his hand to her and started to rub hard circles over her clit with his thumb, guiding her down with a hand on her hip. "Ah... that's it." She sighed as she sat down fully, tipping her head back and feeling his cock brush against all the good places inside her. She closed her eyes and felt the warm sunlight on her face and skin.

Gourry shook her out of her reverie with a sharp thrust of his hips that made her gasp. "Who's drowsy now?" He teased, before groaning as she rolled her hips and clenched around him before starting to ride him in earnest. He grabbed at her waist and sat up and she whined as he started to talk breathlessly into her ear. 

"Lina- you're so good. So good to me. I love doing this with you. I love you. Lina I -augh!" he groaned and came with another shout of her name, and she clutched him tightly to her and felt his dick pulse and his come coat her insides, and he panted and bit at her ear whilst making a grab for her breasts, and she finally tipped over the edge and came too. 

She looked down at him fondly as she eased herself back up onto her sore knees and his soft cock slipped out of her, followed by a trickle of come. He looked absolutely wrecked, covered in sweat and bite marks from where Lina hadn't been as gentle as she'd meant to be, but absolutely blissed out and gazing up at her with devotion. "That good enough for ya?" He said to the water dragon king as Lina helped him to his feet, only for her to gasp and step back when some spunk dripped onto the platform and the knotwork glowed blue. 

(Put your hands into the centre) called out the water dragon king. 

They did so and Lina gasped as her hands felt cool and the blue light washed over them and brightened, coalescing into a silvery band around her ring finger and one around Gourry's. She held it up to the light, looking at the fine knotwork etched into the surface and wondering what metal it was. 

(Now you are married.) said the water dragon king proudly. 

\----

"I'm still kinda pissed at you for falling asleep on me earlier." Said Lina as they walked through the entrance to the inn, holding hands and clad in slightly moss-stained pyjamas as the shadowy form of the water dragon king flew away outside.

"I know." Gourry hung his head. "It was awful- but it was just so cozy and relaxing and you were doing that thing with your mouth-" 

"Hey, I think I managed to con a decent amount of presents from you, so I think we're even." Said Lina, putting her arm around him with a smile. 

"I still feel bad though." He said as they started up the stairs. When they reached the landing he pulled her flush against him and said in his sexy rumbly voice "Are you sure I couldn't make it up to you?" 

Lina grinned as she felt his hardening dick against her. "Well, I'm sure to think of something you can do..." she said with a wink, and he opened his mouth to reply but they both jumped as they were cut off by a pointed cough from across the landing. 

They turned to face the owner, who was red in the face with rage. "What did I tell you about that sort of shameful behaviour in my inn?" 

Lina flashed him a smile and showed him her ring. "Actually, we just got married." 

"Yep. By the water dragon king." Gourry held up his hand to show too. "So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and make love to my wife." He grinned and pulled Lina into the bedroom while she smacked him on the head for being so crass.

She smiled and stretched out on the bed. "Now, how was it that you were going to make it up to me?"

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have so far for this fic! It’s a bit of a clusterfuck, but I hope a fun clusterfuck filled with kink trash goodness :) I’m not really sure where it could go from here, but I feel like there’s plenty they could do so feel free to comment!


End file.
